The Rebel Princess
by TorketteMonkette
Summary: (newly edited version) AU Monkees fanfic. Theron, princess of Volterria, isn't princess-y in the least. When she learns that her parents are sending her away to be married she runs away, dressed as a boy. On her adventure she meets four neat guys - a rogue, a thief, a bartender and an outcast. Will her new friends find out her secret and will her family find her?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_Hello, guys! Welcome to the edited version of 'The Rebel Princess'! I hope you enjoy it.  
I'm going to be adding a new chapter gradually, instead of throwing it all onto the site at once. Got it?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters Peter, Micky, Mike or David. They are the Monkees from the 1960s TV show _'The Monkees'_, of course. Yay fanfiction.

**Claimer: **But I do own all the other characters. They are all my creations.

* * *

Growing up with four older brothers, a younger twin sister and a baby brother kind of makes a girl turn out like me.  
Rebellious, stubborn and tomboyish –among many other things.

I've been on plenty of adventures but I guess that's just the way the cookies crumbles, considering the nature of my childhood.  
I could tell you some, if you like. Are you all set?

My name is Theron and I'm the fifth born child of the King and Queen of Volterria. So obviously that means I'm a princess.  
A princess with five brothers and a sister -five princes and two princesses to rule through-out different lands, uniting them.

But how about I start this story with the day my baby brother, Damon, was born?

Me and my sister, Helena, were with two of the servant women, learning to sew and do lady-like things. We were 11 years old.  
I wasn't ever really fond of the idea of sewing and dancing and practicing proper posture -unless it had to do with sword fighting. I honestly would have rather been outside with my brothers, learning to ride horses, fence, archery, etc.  
My sister, though, was the total opposite. Whoever said 'opposites attract' was horribly wrong. Helena and I didn't get along well at all.

"Veronica." I called, adjusting myself on the bench I was seated on. A stout gray-haired woman turned to face me, "Yes, miss?"  
"I can't figure out how to do this!" I cried hopelessly. "It's so complicated!"  
"It's easy, Theron!" Helena bragged, effortlessly sewing together two pieces of fabric. "Silly thing!"  
"Why can't I go to the gardens or something?" I complained, throwing the fabric, needle and thread to the cool, stone floor. "I don't want to learn this stuff! It's useless!"  
"Why can't you learn to be patient like your sister." Cassia, the younger of the two servants, scolded me.  
Veronica was a pretty easy-going woman - Cassia, ehh, not so much!  
"Cassia." Veronica said with an edge to her tone. The two glared at each other and Cassia bit her tongue, looking away.

"Theron, Helena!" a familiar voice echoed from the halls, into the room.  
I shot out of my seat and ran out of the room, leaving the shouts of the two women behind.

I nearly ran into my older brother, Phillip, who was yelling for me and my sister in the first place.  
"Whoa there." he chuckled a little, brushing some of my dark hair behind my ear. I grinned, "What were you calling us for? Did Mother have her baby?!"  
His lips grew into a smile and he nodded slowly. I started hopping in excitement. "Yay! What is it?!"  
"Theron, we have a new baby brother." he started leading me down the hall. "If you hurry you'll see him before Helena!"

I ran to my mom's room with Phillip following close behind. I stopped in front of the door and flatted the front of my dress out.  
"Ready?" Phillip had his hand on the door. I nodded my head and Phillip pushed the door open.  
I quickly, but calmly, made my way to my mother's side.  
"Oh, Theron. Look at your new brother." Mother smiled softly, lifting the bundle in her arms towards me.  
My smile grew as I studied his face.  
"His name is Damon."  
"He kind of looks like Gregory and Alexander." I added, rubbing his head. "He's adorable."  
Mother nodded, "He does look like his brothers, yes."  
"So you're saying I'm adorable?" my fourteen year old brother walked into the room with Helena. Gregory - I only laughed to myself.

With that, Helena took over. "He's beautiful, but not as beautiful as me!" she flipped her long dark hair over her shoulder. I scrunched my nose at her.  
Mother didn't say a word and possibly didn't hear her because she was talking to the mid-wife. Phillip and Gregory were leaving the room and asked if I wanted to join them.  
I gladly accepted, taking one last look at our new baby brother. I had a feeling that we were going to get along well.

Once I hit fifteen I got the greatest idea-

"Phillip, please! The instructor loves you!" I wanted to learn how to at least ride a horse.  
"Fine!" my brother finally gave in. "But don't blame me if you mess up one time and he turns you away."  
"I won't!"  
"You better hope you don't."

Yes! Horseback riding lessons!  
I still hadn't improved much in 'lady-like' things since age 11 and I was sure I would come through on this.  
Damon was growing up fast. He could walk and talk and tell that grouchy Cassia what to do! I envied him for that. I never was the youngest (Helena was the baby for a long time) and he could get whatever he wanted for that.

"I'll come get you when we have to go, okay?" he said. "I'll give you some of my old clothes, too, since they will be easier to move around in."  
I nodded and smiled and Phillip walked away. As he left I turned to catch up to my older brother, Luke.  
Luke was 21 years old at the time -and he was about to get married too! Alexander, my eldest brother, was already married and waiting for my father to 'retire' if you will.  
I talked a little with him as we walked.

"Theron!" my four year old, baby brother, ran to hug me. Luke departed with a wave, leaving the two of us to walk alone.  
"Damon, how have you been this fine day?" I asked politely, treating him as a gentleman - out of all of my brothers he was the closest thing.  
We ended up at one of the gardens, welcomed by the warm spring breeze and blooming flowers.  
"I've been great!" he exclaimed happily.  
"And how have you been doing with your studies?"  
"Wonderful!" he grinned and I took his hand. "Nan says that I'm really good at it!"  
"I bet." I agreed with a smile.

Damon tended to spend a long time in the gardens. Spring was his favorite time of the year.  
"Because the flowers open up and all the ladies look so pretty!" was his reason behind that. I adored him so much.

"Theron, c'mon!" Phillip had some clothes hung over his arm.  
I hurried to Phillip's side, leaving Damon in the care of his nanny, and went into a room with the clothes.  
I changed into the top and trousers and they fit nicely and were fairly comfortable -though they were itchy.  
"Come on." He ran outside and I followed. I kept up pretty well if I do say so myself!  
"Master Iain, Theron wishes to join us." Phillip bowed when we entered the stables. The instructor smiled smugly at me.  
"Ah, Theron! It's about time we teach you to live up to your name!"  
Phillip nudged me and I bowed as well. Master Iain nodded his head and grabbed a horse.  
"You may use Lady today." he handed me the reins. "You be careful with her now!"  
"Yes sir!" I lightly patted the horse.  
Phillip went to a charcoal black horse and let him out of his stable. He slapped the horse's hind and I was ready for it to kick my brother in the face in return. But instead it just stood there, not bothered a bit.

I brushed my hand across Lady's fur. Her coat was as brown as a chestnut and her mane was a lovely caramel color.  
"Come now." the instructor commanded of us. I gently pulled Lady along, who was very calm and gentle herself.

Once we got outside in the field Phillip slung his leg over his horse and got on.  
I watched him carefully and tried it myself. I held onto a part of the reins, hopped up while swinging my leg over and got onto her back...eventually - and rather clumsily, I might add. My older brother laughed at me.  
"Where is Gregory?!" Master Iain bellowed.  
"I'm here!" Gregory rode out of the stables on a gray horse. He must have been napping somewhere because his brown, curly hair was a bigger mess than usual.  
"Be late again, Gregory, and I'll have to punish you." Master eyed my brother. Gregory cringed, obviously aware of what the punishment might be, and nodded his head.

And that started my horseback riding lessons, which lead to archery and hunting lessons and eventually a few fencing and sword fighting lessons.  
But after a few years of learning those things I learned something new –my parents were going the traditional route of sending me off to some random high-up family that I've never heard of and getting rid of me for the rest of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Well, they still haven't appeared, but when they do all I have to say is - I DON'T OWN THE MONKEES. I wish I did, but I do not.

**Claimer: **I do own all the other wonderful characters, though ...and the awful ones. Oh well.

* * *

Upon finding out the news of plans to send me off, I devised my own plan so I wouldn't have to leave.

But anyway, in the years past, several things happened.  
Damon joined the rest of us for training the second year and learned fairly quickly - though he is pretty clumsy with a sword in his hand.  
Luke got married and has his own country to control. And, bad news, my eldest brother, Alexander, died of a serious illness that has no current cure. His wife died while trying to have their first child, but neither of them survived.  
So, of course, the next in line (besides Luke), Gregory, will get the throne. Luke isn't at all jealous, to my surprise. But he says he has his own people to protect and cares for them dearly.  
Helena was sent to another family to be married before my family could make arrangements for my departure.  
How could they not be able to make arrangements, you ask? I ran away of course!  
What do you know? At the age of 18 I'm a rebellious, runaway princess.

I packed a small sack with clothes, a few food items and an even smaller bag of coins. I adjusted my bow and quiver full of arrows on my back and had a short sword at my side.  
I wrote two good-bye letters (for good measure) and put them in two different spots. I hid one in a secret drawer in Damon's room and one on the gathering room table.  
With that I crept out of the castle at mid-night.

I jumped on a dark horse named Reese (for Lady was an old mare) and rode off into the moonlight, never to look back again.  
To my surprise the guards didn't seem to notice. I wore boys' clothing and a hat so they would think that I was a stable or servant boy. And to hide any evidence that I was a girl, I wrapped up my upper half in bandages tightly.  
I guessed my little disguise worked.

I rode through towns, only taking a stop for mine and Reese's needs. It had only been three days since I ran away when an old woman stopped me from leaving the town.  
"Did you hear that Princess Theron ran away?"  
"Oh, um, yes I heard that. It's a shame, really." I used a deeper voice than my own, hoping it was good enough to fool her.  
"The King and Queen are offering a reward for whoever brings her home."  
WHAT. They were giving money to whoever brought me back? How infuriating!  
"I bet it is a great sum of money." a new voice piped in. The woman and I turned to see who spoke and there stood a man, about 5'10 or 5'11 in height with dirty blond hair.  
"It is!" the woman was very eager. "As much gold as you can carry!"  
"Hmm." the man cleared his throat. The woman then turned back to me.  
"Son, I haven't seen you around here before. What is your name?" she grabbed my arm. Riding along the way gave me time to think and I had an answer for this one.  
"I'm not from around here and my name is not important. I'm just another face."  
She acted as if she got replies such as that all the time and shrugged it off. I noticed the blond man look at me suspiciously.

"I'd better get going 'fore the sun sets..." I hopped onto Reese, but the blond stopped me.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To Ferrin for now, but I'll be moving on sooner or later." I shrugged. "For a second chance."  
"Then let me accompany you." the blond offered. "I'm looking for another chance too -plus, you look like you might have some trouble with bandits. I could help you with that."  
I bit down on the inside of my mouth in thought. I couldn't say 'no' because that might make he suspicious as to why...  
"Alright, then. Have a horse? 'Cause I don't know if Reese could carry both of us."  
"I have one, yeah." he nodded. The blond let out a high-pitched whistle and a large silver horse trotted around the corner. The man climbed onto the horse's back and grabbed the reins.  
"Shall we?" he tapped his horse with his heels and the horse started trotting off.  
"C'mon, Reese." I sighed nervously, tapping Reese's sides as well and steered him in the right direction.

We stayed in an inn that night. I was safe because one, he thought I was a boy and two, well... there really is no two.  
But the man didn't know my name and I didn't know his, and I was happy that way.

The next night we made camp in a forest - a really creepy forest, at that. We sat by the fire with our horses tied to a tree close-by.  
"So, how long have you been traveling?" he broke the silence.  
"...Not long. I decided to make a run for it at the last second. You?"  
"Hmmm, I've been running for, uh... maybe five months now."  
"Really?" I asked, astonished. How could you run for _that_ long? Was he a criminal of some sort?  
"Yep."  
It was silent for a little while, maybe a minute or so, before I spoke up.  
"Well, uh, why?" I dared to ask. The blond looked up at me with his light brown eyes reflecting the licking flames of our campfire.  
"I'm not very fond of the man I was living with - my uncle."  
"Oh..."  
"...I tried to run from him once before, when I was 18, but he found me..." he trailed off. "Nearly killed me."  
"Oh...sorry." I breathed apologetically.  
"But, now, four years later I'm leaving again and I'm never going back."  
"Hmm."  
"What about you, if you don't mind me asking..."  
"I-I don't really like to talk about it." I didn't have any idea of what my lie of a story might be.  
"I understand." he seemed a little disappointed. He had confided in me and I wouldn't do the same for him –my heart broke a little. What would I say?  
"I...I'll tell you later. I'm just really tired right now."  
"Alright." he nodded. I laid my head on my bag of clothes and dozed off into sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night when I heard something around me. Naturally I'm a light sleeper, so it was sort of a plus in this sort of situation.  
I rolled over to see the blond in a crouched position with a hunting knife clenched tightly in his fist. I sat up and put my hand on my sword that I had laid out beside me.  
The blond pointed to the tree across from him, silently telling me that that was where the noise was coming from.  
I moved my hand down my sword and grasped the handle tightly. I gulped loudly and felt as if my heart was going to beat out of my chest.  
Right as I was standing to get into a steady position a curly haired, six foot, guy wearing an all black get-up stumbled out from the shadows of the trees. A thief.  
He held his hands up rambling on nonsense.  
I suppressed a smile (his hair reminded me of Gregory) and finished getting steady.  
"I'm sorry, don't kill me!" he babbled. "I surrender!"  
I could barely make out what he was saying, but the blond lowered his knife so I lowered my sword.

"What are you doing out here?" I noticed the blond's knuckles turn white as he gripped his knife harder.  
"I wanted to ask you the same thing!" the thief joked. The blond man clenched his jaw.  
"Answer me."  
"My...my friend dared me - he dared me to steal from you." his smile drooped to a frown and he fell to his knees. "I'm sorry!"  
"Some friend." I snorted, adjusting the sword in my hand. It seemed like the thief had just noticed me.  
"So, a rogue and a master swordsman are traveling together?" he trailed off casually, obviously using all of his strength to say it without stammering. I noticed him reaching for his pocket and he began to mutter to himself. "Where's that dagger?"  
The blond picked it up from the ground beside him and waved it in front of the thief's face. "I'm no rogue."  
"And you're not a m-master swordsman...huh?" he studied me. I shrugged and began to swish the sword around like my show off older brother, Phillip, used to do. "Fortunately for you, I'm not."  
"Huh."

From that moment onwards, the blond held the thief at knife-point and we sort of claimed him as a prisoner. The only sound was the noise of the crackling fire and the loud yawns of the blond.  
I looked over at him, pulling my sword into my lap. "Hey, are you tired? I'll watch Fuzzy Wuzzy."  
The thief glared at me for the (fitting) nick-name, and the blond blinked hard. "Are you sure, kid?"  
I then poked the fire with my sword, "Yeah, I've got him. I'm wide-awake."  
"Well, if he runs off just wake me up." he yawned again, getting into his sleeping spot. The thief mumbled under his breath, "Talk about me like I'm not here, why don't ya?"  
A few moments later I could already hear faint snoring.

"Why can't I get a break?" thief sighed to himself, burying his face in his hands.  
"Welcome to the club, man. Me and Blondie both."  
"That's his name?"  
"No...I don't think so."  
"And yours isn't 'Kid'?"  
"No." I scoffed. "Darn, you're not that smart, are you?"  
"I guess not."  
"My name is Theron." I said without thinking. I immediately regretted saying it.  
"Michelangelo." the thief said, unfazed.  
"That's a mouth full." I uttered, hoping it would some how erase me saying my name from his memory.  
"Yeah, but I have people call me Micky, though."  
"It's a good idea..."  
"Hey!" he exclaimed suddenly. "You know, you and the runaway princess have the same name!" he pointed out.  
I let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, odd isn't it?" At that moment I was ever-grateful that my name was a male and female name.  
"Yep."

We stayed up for the rest of the night talking about this and that. I definitely liked this character, Micky. He was very whimsical.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I only have 5 bucks to call my own, so how in the heck am I supposed to own the rights to The Monkees and all that when I'm broke?

**Claimer: **But I can still own the other characters, because they're my creations.  
Sadly, they do not make any money for me. Bummer.

* * *

Talking with Micky sure was an experience. He enjoyed talking, but was considerate enough to listen too. When all seriousness was put aside he surely was a hilarious guy. He should be a court jester!

The blond had apparently had enough of us that morning and sat up.  
"Could you please." he grumbled at us grouchily. He looked pretty rough, obviously he didn't sleep well. I apologized for the two of us being loud, thinking that we interrupted his sleep several times during the night, and stood. "I'll go kill a rabbit or something."  
I grabbed my bow and quiver as the blond muttered an 'okay'. Micky stood up and smirked, "I'll go with you. Do you trust me?"  
I picked up my sword and slid it into it's sheath at my side. "Do I...?"  
Micky grinned at me, catching the sarcasm, and followed me into the thick woods.

I quietly weaved through the trees, getting deeper and deeper into the forest. Micky followed me, keeping his mouth shut, but he kept stepping on twigs. I constantly had to turn and glare at him and he would shrug sheepishly.  
I spotted a group of rabbits a few yards away -about 10 or 15- and got ready to shoot. I clenched my fingers tightly around the bow, hoping desperately that I would be able to hit one.  
Micky stood completely still, only his fingers twitching at his sides, and I could feel his breath on my neck. I shivered a little.  
I pulled the string back before adjusting my aim and proceeding to fire the arrow.  
I felt quite satisfied and accomplished when I hit one and ignored that the other rabbits scattered off in several different directions. Micky shouted and slapped me on the back before running to pick up the rabbit by the ears.  
I snatched my arrow back and followed Micky as he pranced back to camp.

"Theron got one!" Micky grinned happily, waving the rabbit in the air. I glared at him and told him to cut it out or I would stab him with the used arrow.  
Micky obeyed and handed the rabbit to the blond.  
"Theron...?" he questioned me, raising his brow. I didn't answer right away because I had to think about what to say.  
"Yeah, it's weird, isn't it?" Micky babbled. "He has the same name as the princess!" He rambled on about how it was such a weird coincidence and wouldn't stop talking.  
The blond studied me closely while he skinned and cleaned the rabbit with his knife -and I would be lying if I said it didn't bother me.  
Micky continued on, jabbering on and on until I suggested he talk about something else.  
"We get it, it's an odd coincidence that I have the same name as her. Could you talk about something else ...preferably more interesting."  
He shrugged. "Okay."  
I tried to ignore the blond man staring at me and listened to Micky talk.  
"My dad was one of the King's guards." he started. "Benito.."  
Benito. I instantly remembered him, but the memory of him wasn't exactly a pleasant one. He was killed by one of the other men after a terrible argument. I was only 7 at the time.  
"I wanted to join before I left, hoping to find the man that killed my father." Micky's knuckles turned from pink to white as he clenched his fists. "But they turned me down."  
We were both quiet as Micky breathed heavily, calming himself. His fists loosened and his knuckles returned to their normal color.  
With a deep breath, Micky continued, "So I split...and I met a guy that was stealing from the market stalls and I asked him to teach me."  
I nodded my head at this, pretty interested. One of my dad's men had a thief for a son.  
"He taught me some techniques, the basics, you know, and then we spotted you guys. He told me to steal your horses and supplies." Micky lowered his head shamefully. "I was nervous and I didn't want to, honestly. But I tried anyway and made a complete fool of myself...I'm sorry."  
"It's fine -but we might have to kill you if you try again." I smirked, patting his back. Micky thanked me and assured that he wouldn't.  
He suddenly grinned at me in amusement. "You look like a girl, you know."  
I reached my hand up to my face and grinned sheepishly. "It's not my fault."  
"You stink too." he added.  
"Well, that is my fault..." I trailed off. The blond rolled his eyes and started to cook the rabbit.

"We should head out." the blond was finished packing up his bag and tossed it onto his horse's back. Micky had already finished off the left-over rabbit, leaving none to bring with us.  
The blond and I got onto our horses and Micky just stood by the burnt-out camp fire.  
"I guess I'll be seeing you..." he waved a hand and started to wander off into the forest.  
"Whoa, there." I grabbed the collar of his black shirt before he got too far. "You're coming with us!"  
"Really...? he sounded hopeful.  
"Yeah, jump on."  
"...But I can't. I don't know how." he frowned. I grabbed his arm and tried my hardest to tug him onto Reese with me. He clumsily managed to climb on and got himself adjusted, while Reese shuffled his feet a little.  
"Man, those ants look like ants from up here!" he joked, pointing at the ground. The blond rolled his eyes and tapped the sides of his horse with the heels of his boots. "Let's go."  
"Hold on, Reese isn't used to two people." I urged Reese along slowly so he could get used to the idea.

We rode west, towards the sea and away from my old home. It was late at night before we hit a town - Ferrin. One of the largest ones in Volterria.

"Why don't we go in there?" Micky pointed to a big wooden building with a splintery sign that read _'The Belladonna Thorne'_  
"...I don't drink." I looked over my shoulder at him.  
"You don't have to, but I will!" he clumsily slid off of Reese, who nearly stumbled. I slid off the black horse as well and tied him to a post. "Be a good boy, you hear?" I rubbed his nose and followed Micky.  
The blond volunteered to stay with the horses to make sure they wouldn't get stolen.

The pub was hot, crowded and full of smoke. Micky made his merry way to the bar and ordered something, though I'm unsure of what it was. He flicked a coin to the bartender and downed the beverage he was given in a second, then asked for another.  
One, two, three, four - how much could he take?  
I stood off in a corner and watched as he staggered about the room, and kept a close eye on him.

Micky walked up to a woman with her long blonde-white hair in two thick braids, wrapped around her head. He started to talk to her and she looked pretty calm while talking back.  
He leaned in and whispered in her ear and she whispered back into his. She then started to walk off and disappeared through a door, but before she was gone, she waved at him with a smile.  
Micky smiled and waved back and stared at the after it clicked closed.  
I walked over to him composedly before wrapping my arm around him to keep him steady. "I think you need some fresh air."  
I lead him out the door and we immediately spotted the blond.  
"Blondie, you want some?" Micky slurred, waving a bottle of that rotten liquid around.  
"No." he rubbed his silver horse lovingly. He mumbled some words to it, but I couldn't make them out.  
"Let's find an inn or something." I said to the blond-haired man. We talked for a while, trying to figure out what was best -to stay in a room in the pub, find an inn, or camp out in some woods. And Micky was having a staring contest with a tabby she-cat. He exclaimed often about winning (and we ignored it), but I had a feeling that the cat thought he was crazy.  
"C'mon, Micky, we're going to find a room somewhere." I grabbed the drunk by his collar and dragged him along after the blond, who was in charge of the horses.  
He loved horses and they seemed to love him - it was like a power or something.  
We found an inn and got a room with some of our money all put together.

When the two guys were out of the room, I dealt with the wrapping around my upper half. It had chafed my sides and it hurt terribly. I knew I should keep it off sometimes or at least loosen it, but with two guys around and my life basically on the line, I decided against that.

Nothing happened during the night, thank goodness, and I when I woke I really wanted to stay in the bed.  
Micky's back was to mine and he was cuddling with the bottle that he brought with him. The blond was still sleeping as well. Being used to sleeping in a room alone, I got out of the bed and adjusted my clothes, making sure any _obvious_ hints were concealed.  
I felt my hair tickling my ears and I felt my head. My hat was gone!  
I searched around for it and found it in Micky's arms with the bottle. He was obviously asleep when he stole it from me and he didn't see a thing!  
"You can only really steal something when you're asleep, huh?" I muttered to myself, chuckling a little.  
I pried my hat from his fingers and fixed it onto my head before hiding my shoulder-length hair under it.

Micky rolled over and covered his face with his arms. He groaned to himself and held his head.  
"Morning." I grinned, knowing that any loud noise was going to make his headache worse. I knew what alcohol does to you if you drink too much.  
"If you want me to keep your secret you'll leave me alone!" he groaned. I raised an eyebrow.  
"What secret?"  
"You know what I'm talking about! Now shut up!"  
"No, I don't..."  
"Yes you do, _your Highness_, now shut your gob."  
"You must have been dreaming, Micky." I shrugged, playing it cool. "You have said that I look like a girl."  
"I wasn't dreaming." he argued, groaning once more. "Take off your hat."  
"No."  
"You have something to hide..."  
"Everybody's got something to hide!"  
"Take. It. _Off._" We proceeded to get louder and louder until we woke up the blondie.  
"Take off your hat, Theron." he demanded, sitting up in his bed.  
"No, why. Do you believe that twit?"  
"Just take it off."  
"Let me know your name."  
"Peter. My name is Peter. Now take off the hat."  
Micky grinned, knowing that he was going to win this one.  
"Fine. But you have to swear that you won't go after any rewards or opportunities once you know who I am, or so help me-"  
"We promise, Theron."  
"You have my word, your Highness."  
I slowly pulled the hat off of my head, warning them once again as my hair fell down to my shoulders.  
"Princess Theron ...I was right." Micky grinned maniacally, though I could see his grimace from the hangover.

I can't say that revealing my true identity was one of the greatest things I've ever done or if it was the biggest mistake I've ever made. Either way, it certainly changed my life.  
"I ran for a reason, you promised!"  
"If you really are the princess, then why is your-" Peter trailed off, pointing at my chest. I thought for a moment, trying to think of a way to explain it to them, before just lifting my shirt and showing the bandage wrap.  
"Duh."

That night we went back to the pub and left our horses in a stable at the inn.  
Peter made himself comfortable in a little corner near the front entrance and I sat with him - Micky was crazy enough when he was sober.  
Micky ran around the pub, flirting with girls, buying them drinks, cracking corny jokes and getting drunk.

"I'll be right back, baby." Micky staggered to the entrance door. He must have been gone for ten minutes (the best ten minutes of the night...no, I kid. He's funny when he interacts with strangers.) before he ran back in, breathless.  
"Theron, come here! Help me!" he grabbed my shirt and shook me like a rag-doll.  
"What?" I grabbed his arms and stopped him.  
"Come here!" he snatched me out the door. Peter followed behind like a bodyguard.  
"A dragon, a dragon in the sky!" he pointed to the stars. "Look!"  
"Micky, there's no such thing as dragons." Peter chuckled. "You're just drunk."  
"Even if they are real, one would be smart enough to _not_fly above such a large city."

I got my own room in the inn that time and I paid for the whole thing, while the guys shared the pay to get a room to share.  
From what Peter told me, Micky slept like a baby. So, if he knew that then he probably hadn't slept at all.  
I was just glad to sleep in my own room again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Even though the Monkees don't act exactly like they do in the show (mainly Peter) that doesn't mean I got paid to change them a little. I don't own them and this is all in fun, obviously!

**Claimer: **I do own all the other characters though. But I don't get paid for using them, which is pretty disappointing, but this is (as I said) all in fun.

* * *

When I left my room the next day I found Peter in the lobby being chased by a woman. A _big_ woman with her long blonde hair tied into a bun and she wore an expensive-looking pink dress.  
"Petel, I thought I wold never see you again!" she had a slight accent that I couldn't put my finger on. She finally had him pinned to the wall. "Kiss me, Petel!"  
"I don't like kissing." he tried to push her away, but she had a bit of leverage. I giggled. Poor Peter.  
I walked over to him and began to talk, even though he was still pinned to the wall.  
"Where's Micky?"  
"That house for tramps, where else?"  
When he said "house for tramps" of course he meant _'The Belladonna Thorne'_.  
"Need help?" I tried to stifle a laugh as the woman glanced at me and turned her nose up.  
"Nah, I got it." he finally pushed the big woman away while she was distracted.  
"Petel!" she gasped. "How could you?"  
"Bye." he slammed the doors behind him, following me out.

Micky obviously said something very right because we found him in the pub getting pretty friendly with a girl. Either that, or the girl was pretty drunk herself.  
He finally got some attention and I rolled my eyes. Egh.  
"Peter..." He was way ahead of me and had already taken care of it. Peter had him by the collar and dragged him over.  
"How old are you man? She looked a bit old for you."  
"27."  
I popped the side of his face, hearing the lie thick in his voice.  
"Okay...I was born the same year as you." I gripped his face and made him look at me.  
"_What?_ You're eighteen years old and you're trying to hook up with women Peter's age?"  
"Not _trying_. I did." he smiled smugly. "And they'll never know!"  
"I do, and that's just wrong!"  
"We'd better leave." Peter then began to whisper. "I saw some posters of Theron around and they'll be able to tell. We should go to a smaller town."  
"Can I go?" a man's voice joined the conversation. A tall guy with clean cut black hair, a cowboy hat and a glass of ale in his hand asked. He quite miserable and not from the drink ...it was in his eyes.  
"Are you willing to hunt or keep watch at night?" Peter was actually giving this guy a chance. I was surprised too.  
Peter already wanted to get rid of Micky and now he was going to let this guy tag along?  
"Yes and yes." he nodded. "And I won't slow you down 'cause I have a horse too."  
"If you're wanting to try your luck and steal our stuff you won't get far! Those two are masters with weapons in their hands!" Micky agreed.  
"I'm not going to steal anything..." he muttered before leaving and saying he'd be back. He came back with a bag, a walking stick and an extra pair of boots.

So now there were three men traveling with me - or I was traveling with three men. Each of them admitted to wanting to find another chance and two of them knew that I was a girl with a bounty on her head.

We walked to the stables to get the horses and just when I thought that our group was big enough, another man joined.  
We were the same height and he had black hair that was a tad bit longer than the other new recruit.  
He too, wanted another chance. This guy was different than the others though. He was a foreigner from a land across the sea from Volterria - a mogul's rejected son.

We rode off, with Micky on my horse with me, and the others on their own horses.  
It was a long, uncomfortable ride, I admit. We camped out again that night and we were getting closer and closer to the ocean.  
I wasn't very fond of traveling with four guys that day. My wrapping was bugging me, rubbing my skin raw and I was in a pretty bad mood.

"Now that we're going to be traveling together why don't we tell some stories?" Peter looked at me as he said this.  
The rejected son told his story and in short it was; his father liked his older brother better and kicked the poor guy out of the house. He decided to take a chance here but it wasn't going so well.  
The other man's story was; his life was pretty good, a nice childhood and teen years, but when he managed to strike it rich his wife left him and took all the money. We learned that his name was Mike and the outcast was named David.  
Micky and Peter told their stories in turn and then they all looked at me.  
"What?" I really wanted to get out of telling my story. Peter had a kind, but commanding look in his eyes. I sighed, giving in, and began.  
"I had a normal childhood that any kid would have where I lived – until my baby brother was born that is." I sighed. "I love him, but the day he was born everything changed. One woman in particular hated me even before that day and she had a tendency to smack me."  
"You're a princess and you were _abused_?!" Micky gasped. As soon as I heard 'princess' I reached to cover his mouth. Mike and David stared at me.

I stood and drew my sword, hoping to create a dramatic affect. "Now if you tell anybody, my parents will take you and punish you. All four of you despite what I say!"  
I took my hat off and let my hair fell down to my shoulders. "They'll think you guys kidnapped me and you'll all be killed. I won't be able to do anything about it." I glanced at Peter and Micky sympathetically.  
They sat and stared. I could tell that Micky was thinking it over. I took Micky's dagger and chopped my hair off, making it even shorter. The new haircut was like a sloppy version of David's.  
"Okay?"  
Everyone nodded.

We continued on and made it to one of the small towns right next to the sea - Porton.

The four of us stayed in an inn and at night I would undo my wrap and then put it back on in the morning before I left my room.  
One afternoon, while we were around doing this and that, Mike found one single poster with my face on it. He handed it to me and my mouth gaped open.

_**'MISSING  
Princess Theron of Volterria  
Reward; all the gold and gems you can carry'**_

"I thought we would be safe here for a while." I muttered, looking over at Peter in distress. Peter shrugged in response. "Me too."  
"We'll have to run to a different country." Micky suggested. I shook my head.  
"All the surrounding countries belong to my family or friends of my family. It would be just like staying here."  
Everyone began to think harder and David spoke.  
"We'll just have to stay low and keep quiet until it dies down."  
"It will never die down, David." I replied, still studying the paper. "If anything it will get worse."  
David shrugged in reply. But I knew we would have to go with his idea until we thought of something better.  
I told them this and we all agreed, figuring it was a good idea for the time being as long as I kept my true identity as a girl secret.  
I pulled my hat onto my head for extra safety and rubbed my hands over my top to make sure I wasn't possibly showing.  
The five of us then went to find some odd job to do to provide a bit of money.

Later that evening we were all hanging around in one of our rooms in the inn. David had gotten an idea and wanted to share it.  
"What?" Micky questioned, having heard David's proposition.  
"I don't think it's that bad of an idea, honestly." Peter admitted, his arms crossed over his chest.  
David suggested that we get a ship and sail across the sea to the land where he used to live – a country called Amona.  
"We could stay there until this all blows over and then maybe come back if we want." David suggested. "Although I don't think you'll want to leave." David smiled at me. "It's a beautiful place."  
"But you wouldn't want to stay..." I trailed off in a questioning tone. I figured if he ran away from Amona he wouldn't want to go back. He shrugged in response.  
Everyone agreed with the idea and figured that it wouldn't be the worst choice.  
After we sorted out how we would get on a ship that was sailing across the sea, we all departed and went to bed.

One morning (the morning that we were supposed to leave aboard the ship to Amona) I found the worst thing any runaway princess could find.  
Me and the guys were waiting around at the backdoor of the inn, hoping for the time to go by faster so we could get on the ship and leave.  
There were loud bangs and shouts coming from inside the inn and I immediately recognized my brother's voice in the mix.  
The others had heard the shouts and were unsure of what was going on. I told them that one of them was my brother so it had to be him and some of the kingdom's soldiers.  
We immediately jumped to our feet and began to run to the docks, hoping that the ship would be ready for passengers. Unfortunately there were soldiers outside the inn, keeping watch of the street and the horses.  
It was too late for us, for all five of us were running with our packs, like we had something to hide (but we did, of course) and the soldiers noticed.  
"GET THEM!" one of the men shouted and several of them chased after us.  
"FASTER" I yelled to my new found friends, picking up my pace.

We raced to the docks in search for the ship to Amona but the guards were too fast. One snatched my arm and the other men captured Peter, Micky, Mike and David.  
Phillip soon came out of the inn with a relieved smile upon his face. He pulled me into a great hug and breathed a sigh into my mussed, dark hair. "Theron, we thought you were dead!" he squeezed me a little tighter and tried to pull me closer.  
I struggled to get away (and to catch my breath) from his grip. "P-Phillip... didn't you guys get my note?"  
"Yes." he looked at my face for a moment before hugging me again. "It was awful!"  
"But- I told you in the letter what happened. Why'd you come after me?"  
Phillip finally let me loose. "We didn't want them to hurt you, Theron. We love you..."  
"What- who? Them?" I gestured towards the guys who were held tightly in each soldier's death-like grip. "I _ran away_, Phillip. These guys didn't kidnap me!"  
"Theron, you can stop lying now - you're safe with us." he tried to pull me into another hug but I snatched myself away.  
"I'm not lying, Phillip! I'm serious!" I paused as I thought. "..who gave you the note?"  
"Why does that matter, Theron?! You're saf-"  
"_Who gave you_ the note?!" I persisted. My brother sighed, shutting his dark eyes for a moment. "Cassia did. I don't see how that has to do with an-"  
"_CASSIA?!_ You _know_ she hates me!" I fumed. "I said I was running away – she must have given you a fake copy!"  
Phillip sighed and shook his head slowly in disbelief. "Theron, I know you're scared but you don't have to be anymore. Dad will decide what to do with these ..._things_... when we get home." He glared at the four men who I had grown closest to.

He threw me on top of his horse and (after the guys were tied up and our horses found) we headed eastward – the very _last_ direction I wanted to go.  
They dragged my four friends along behind them. I had warned them a few weeks before of this and now it was really going to happen! I began to grow very hateful towards myself – why hadn't I seen this coming? I didn't mean for them to get into such a mess.  
...All they asked for was a second chance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Do you think I'd bother telling you that I don't own the Monkees if I did? NO. I would proudly shout it from the rooftops, okay.

**Claimer: **But all the other characters are mine... so.

* * *

We hurried the whole way with hardly any rest stops – talk about exhausting. And I could only imagine the despair and anxiety that the guys were feeling at that point.  
Peter seemed to be comforted only when he was near his horse and he whispered to it most of the time, David and Mike just shuffled along with horrific confusion spread across their faces and Micky tried his hardest not to make eye-contact – with me or anyone else.

When we finally got "home" (as Phillip so warmly called it) we were escorted into one of the great halls that my dad used for important meanings.

"Theron, my baby!" my mom took me in a warm embrace the moment we entered. I didn't speak or hug her back and no one moved. I wriggled free from her and stepped away. She looked shocked. "What's the matter?"  
She reached out to my face but I stepped away again. "This is the matter, Mom!" I exclaimed. "I was out there having the time of my life and you had to send Phillip to get me back – I didn't want to come back."  
"Why not, my dear – you were kidnapped!" she gasped. I shook my head.  
"No, I wasn't. I ran away," I cast a glance at the guys before continuing. "I said I never wanted to come back – but thanks to Cassia for giving you her version of my letter."  
Cassia, who was present (luckily), quickly looked around for a place to run but there was nowhere to go. All the doors were guarded and it wouldn't look good if she tried to leave.  
"Oh, Cassia...how could you?" I mocked. Now was my time to get back at her and you better believe I was going to take the chance. Everyone in the room turned to the servant expectantly.  
"Wh-what are you talking about?" she feigned hurt and I thought that everyone probably bought it. I glared at her with daggers in my eyes. "You _know_ what I'm talking about."  
I remembered the letter that I had hid in Damon's room and asked someone to get him for me.  
"I-I don't think he should see you like this, Theron." Mom choked out. I sighed. "And you thought it would be good for me to be sent away to be married – go get Damon!"

Soon my baby brother bounded into the room. As soon as he saw everyone standing around in such a grave manner his face fell.  
"Hey, Damon." I smiled as I said his name and he turned towards me. "It's me... Theron."  
"Theron?!" he ran up to hug me. After the hug he stepped back to get a good look - "What happened to your hair..? Who are those guys? Where did you go..? What's going on, Theron?"  
I smirked at him. "I'll tell you later, Damon, but first I need you to do something for me."  
He nodded. I whispered to him to go find the loose stone in his room and to find the drawer with the note.  
Although he was a bit puzzled he did as I asked anyway, leaving the room with a bounce in his step.  
I didn't want to leave the guys alone with my family – Lord knows what they might have done to them while I was gone.  
"What's he doing?" Gregory, who was also there, asked me. I shrugged. "You'll see when he's come back."

Damon soon came back with the paper in his hands. I asked for the letter that Cassia had "found" and held the two notes. I stood in the middle of the room and opened the first one.  
I scanned over it quickly and before I read it aloud I said, "Now this one I didn't write."

"_I'm sorry that I've gone – I've been kidnapped and I may never see you again. Love, Theron."_ I glared over towards Cassia and then read the next one – the one _I_ wrote.

"_Dearest Family,  
I apologize but I am running away. I feel like I need another chance – I fresh start.  
Certain people here don't particularly like me and I don't happen to like them either.  
But you guys are not to reason for this – I love you, my family._

_Dear brother Luke, I know I didn't get to see you much and you're running your own country now. All I have to say is that I'm glad you've turned out to be so successful – and you're one of the nicest people I've ever known._

_Dear brother Gregory, What do I say? Your hair has always kept me curious whether you really were my brother or not! You were so kind to me and I'm sure you'll run this country well when Dad is gone. You're one of the strongest guys (no, not physically – mentally) I've ever known._

_Dear brother Phillip, You let me come with you to training and you believed in me when no one else seemed to. You helped me with my studies and never got too frustrated with me. You're one of the smartest people (besides Dad, of course!) that I've ever known._

_Dear sister Helena, We didn't get along too well but you do know that I really love you. You're my little sister, my twin at that, and there shouldn't be any reason for us to hate each other. An with every problem that we've been through, I still find you to be one of the kindest people I've ever known._

_And my dear baby brother Damon, I love you. I love more than I can say. I knew the day you were born that we would get along swell! You're the sweetest brother a girl could ever ask for – I'm sure Helena would agree!  
You're like all of you're siblings put together and that makes one great kid! You're the greatest, little brother. I'll never forget you._

_I don't think I'll ever want to come back, but if I do, I hope none of us have sore feelings towards each other.  
Sincerely, Theron." _

Damon hugged me tightly as I read the part about him. I dropped the two letters to the floor, letting my hands drop to my sides – I felt Micky's dagger in one of my pockets and I started to walk towards my family.  
I hugged each and every one of them (my mother first for she might not let me go if I got to her last), cut the ropes from the guys' hands with the dagger and left the room with them. My best friends.

The Silent Rogue. The Thief. The Bartender. The Outcast.

We parted through the front door of the palace and Peter stopped me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Why did she do that...? Cassia, I mean."  
"She's the reason for the 'certain people' in my letter. She had a tendency to smack me and happened to like my sister better." I shrugged.  
They all nodded in understanding and I smiled at them, feeling like I might cry. I was finally free and didn't have to fear of being chased anymore!  
In my joy, I gathered the guys into a group hug, burying my face between Peter and Micky's shoulders. "I love you guys!"

But that's not the end – that's only the beginning!

* * *

_**A/N:**_The end!  
I hope you guys enjoyed it! Next I have to edit the sequel to this, _'The Dragon Princess'_, featuring most of the characters in this story and even a few new ones! :D


End file.
